Feudal Japan
by Aurons a sexy dead guy
Summary: An egocentric 12 year old, hyper 13 year old, equally hyper 20 year old, and annoyed 17 year old go to Feudal Japan. What is in store? A lot of pocky, s'mores, and uber funness! OOCness is obvious in such a story.
1. Going to the Feudal Japan

**Feudal Japan part I, Going to the Feudal Japan**

_this was originally in script form, so it was rather difficult for me to change it... And rules are, no scripts... so... Sorry! It may be dry the way that it is written. My friends and siblings like it, as do I... And feel free to flame. I expect several people to flame for all the ooc-ness I have in here... ok... On with the show! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own wasabi peas. And I don't own any other things I allude to. Sorry!**

It was a boring, hot day at Silver Lake. In a lone trailer sat 12 year old ego-maniac, Josh, 13 year old hyper child, Rachael, Equally hyper 21 year old, Teri, and 17 year old boy crazy teen, Jess.

"I'm so bored..." Chiru (Rachael) whined.

"Halo 2?" Jessie suggested, as it was her favorite thing to play.

"NO!" Chiru groaned in disgust.

"Feudal Japan!" Teri cried, figuring out the solution to their problems.

Chiru jumped out of her seat and began to do her happy dance cheering "Feudal Japan!" The whole time.

"Never... Do that... Again..." Josh said, staring at his strange older sister.

Jess just stared with her mouth hanging open, wondering how her sibling could be so stupid.

Teri, the family friend, began stuttering, before composing herself and yelling "You Wasabi Pea!"

They all finally began ignoring Chiru, and discussing their plan.

"So, how long we staying? A week? A month?" Jess inquired.

"Don't know… However long we feel like it… However many times I can kill Kikyo…" Teri mumbled the last part.

"What?" Josh hadn't quite heard her.

"Nothing…" Teri whistled, as behind her, Chiru continued to do her happy dance and chant.

Later that day

"So… We jump in the well, and climb out the other side?" Chiru wasn't entirely sure of the process.

"Basically." Teri dismissed.

"But, what if someone falls on top of me? Or will we fall out of the well? Or will…"

"Shut up…" Jess interrupted her annoying little sister.

"Me first!" Teri cried, jumping in before the others.

"Feudal Japan!" Rachael jumped in next

"Wasabi Pea!" Josh followed suit.

"Here goes nothing…" Jess jumped.

In Feudal Japan

"Be right back…" Teri mumbled. "Where's Kikyo…?" she walked out of the clearing.

"Wow… We're anime-ated!" Rachael cheered.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "We aren't anime-ated! You just… Why the hell do we have different clothes on?"

"So that we fit in." Josh said matter-of-factly, as a scream was heard in the distance.

Jess had on a demon slayer suit, like Sango's only black and yellow, Rachael had on a green and black kimono, and Josh was wearing a blue Kimono like Inuyasha's, much to his dismay.

Teri returned, wiping her hands.

"Oh my god! You killed Kikyo!" Chiru cried.

"Again…" Josh added.

"You Wasabi Pea!" Jess finished their sentence.

"I like these outfits…" Teri smiled, examining her kimono, much like the one Kikyo wore.

"Yeah, they do rock." Chiru agreed.

Just then the gang from Inuyasha stalked into the large clearing.

"I smell Kikyo…" Inuyasha remarked, sniffing the air.

Teri looked at the blood on her hands in alarm, as she jumped behind Chiru. Chiru blinked uneasily.

"And I smell a jewel shard!" Kagome felt proud of herself.

"You smell it?" Sango gave her an odd look.

"I never did tell you what sense I used to 'sense' a jewel shard."

"You _smell _it?"

"No… But I want to be more like my love Inuyasha, so I'll say I do!"

Chiru walked up to Inuyasha and began playing with his ears. "Oh! Fluffy!"

"And you are?" He asked, grabbing his Tetsusaiga.

Chiru began spouting out random information about herself in alarm of the shiny fang.

"What is she babbling on about?" Inu ignored the crazy child.

"Don't ask…" Jess mumbled, though it was still audible.

"Ok.. I won't then." Inuyasha agreed.

"Let's support love and peace and junk because I'm a stupid git who won't get over myself…" Kagome began randomly saying insults about herself.

Jess pulled out a gun and killed Kagome for being annoying as Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and did the same. The two gave each other high-fives.

"Oh my god! You killed Kagome!" Teri gasped.

"You Wasabi Pea!" Josh added.

"Oh my god… you killed… um… What was her name again?" Miroku inquired.

"Rachael…" Jess whispered.

"Right… Oh my god, you killed Rachael!" He corrected.

"You Wasabi Pea!" Shippo finished.

"Oh well, another day, another death…" Jess sighed.

"True Dat Dawg" Inuyasha broke out in a sudden Ghetto accent.

"Um… Inu… I think you're the dog…" Shippo corrected his furry pal.

"Another day, 3 deaths." Inu smiled, as he killed Shippo with a back swipe.

"Um… 4, including Kikyo…" Teri said, coyly.

"Now 5!" Inu attacked Teri.

"Would you bare my children?" Miroku asked Jess, ignoring the scene around them.

"Sure!" Jess laughed.

Sango backhanded Miroku and killed Jess out of spite.

"She's the first one to say yes!" Miroku cried, killing Sango.

After that, Josh squished Myoga accidentally, Inu tripped over his sword, killing him also, and Miroku died. How, you ask? Don't ask me! I don't know everything! God!

Josh looked around the clearing at the many dead bodies, realizing he was the only one still alive.

"I wonder if Sesshomaru is single…" Josh hummed, skipping away to find his love.


	2. Chiru's shard

**Feudal Japan chapter 2 Chiru's shard **

**A/N: After each chapter, anyone who died in the last is revived… I don't know how… There's probably something in the water….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, s'mores, or wasabi peas. Wish I did…

* * *

**

Teri had a can of wasabi peas, and was laughing as she ate them. "YAY! Wasabi peas!" she sang.

"Mm… Wasabi…" Inuyasha agreed, taking a handful and stuffing them in his mouth. "Crunchy!"

"Fried pop can sucks…" Chiru blinked, for the first time she tried wasabi, she thought it tasted like burnt metal.

Just then, Sesshomaru walked up to the group and Inuyasha got out his Tetsusaiga.

"No… I'm not here for you…" Sesshomaru told his half-brother.

"Oh, Sesshy! I knew you'd come back for me!" Josh cried, jumping into his arms, as they skipped away, giggling uncontrollably.

"Wow… That was odd…" Jess blinked.

Then Chiru started singing and hopping in circles. "Pedophile! Pedophile! Doggy Pedophile! LA!"

Inuyasha raised his sword, as Kagome pleaded for him not to kill her.

"So.. Jess…" Miroku coughed. "You said… Yes yesterday?"

"Yeah…" Jess blushed, as Sango slapped Miroku across the face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha returned.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

"Teri!" Teri interrupted.

Everyone stared at her.

"Do you smell any jewel shards, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Actually, yes, I do." Kagome admitted.

"Where?" Inu jumped up.

Kagome began to think.

"Do you mean shiny?" Chiru asked, pulling a jewel shard from her bag.

"Give me that!" Kagome leaped at the schizophrenic child.

"My shiny!" Chiru said, hugging her precious.

Teri stared wide eyed.

"Give me the shiny…" Jess said cautiously, taking slow step towards her sister.

"Never!" Chiru yelled, at the top of her lungs.

"I'll chase you then." Jess warned.

"But you can't catch me!"

"Why not?"

"Because- I'll run in circles!"

Jess chased Rachael in circles.

"And speaking of death…" Teri blinked.

"Nobody said anything about death…" Inuyasha pointed out, but Teri ignored him and skipped away.

"Give us the shard." Shippo pleaded.

"Never!" Chiru continued running long after her older sister gave up.

A scream was heard in the distance.

"Can I kill her yet?" Inu asked.

"Not yet… Ready? Wait for it…" Kagome answered him, as he looks in anticipation.

Just then, Teri walked in.

"Oh my god! You killed Kikyo!" Jess accused.

"Again…" Miroku added.

"You Wasabi Pea!" Chiru finished.

"NOW!" Kagome smiled, as Inu killed Rachael.

"All is well… Let's eat s'mores!" Shippo suggested.

"YAY! S'MORES!" Everyone else cheered.

"Wasabi and s'mores… Mm…" Teri grinned.

* * *

**Special extra story thing... Because I'm nice like that.**

**Cowboys and their search for pocky.**

**_based off of Cowboy Beebop..._**

In a large, fancy resturant in an unamable location, at an unamable time, happened and adventure. An adventure so spectacular, that the only way I could share this adventure, is in an adventurefull side story...

"I like Pocky! Pocky is good!" Ed sang.

"Why'd we take her along?" Jet questioned, upset.

"...Oh. Didn't realize she was here..." Spike said, as he wasn't really paying attention.

"Woof!" Ein... Woofed...

"She came because... Because, well, Rachael wanted to write about her!" Faye blurted.

"Pocky! Pocky!" Ed sang, doing a cartwheel.

At the same unamable time at the opposite side of the same unamable resturant in the same unamable location, sat another adventurous group.

"I like Pocky! Pocky is good!" Chiru sang.

"Why'd we take her along?" Mom questioned, upset.

"...Oh. Didn't realize she was here..." Teri said, as she wasn't really paying attention.

"Woof!" Josh... Woofed...

"She came because... Because... Um... She... knows where the... Um... Pocky... Is?" Jess wasn't so sure.

"Pocky! Pocky!" Chiru sang, doing a cartwheel.

Finally, the two adventurous groups met outside of this unamable location, at this unamable time. And another adventure began.

"Pocky!" Ed and Chiru cheered at the same time.

"Hello handsome..."Mom Flirted with Jet.

"...Hi?" Jet returned.

"Hotness!" Teri screeched, hugging Spike.

"Thanks." Spike replied.

"Whore." Jess insulted Faye.

And so, they began to search for the...

"Wait!" Spike interrupted. "Is there and sacred pocky? Or special abnormal pocky we're looking for?"

Umm... No...

"Then why don't we, you know, just buy pocky?" Spike suggested.

"I don't know where to get it..." Chiru admitted, as Teri pointed out a store.

Ed and Chiru skipped in with lots of money to but their beloved pocky.

"What was the point og this?" mom inquired.

"...There was none..." Jess answered.

"OH!" Everyone laughed in realization.

"Woof!" Josh... Woofed...

* * *

Sorry, extremely hyper, and felt like typing that one up... Maybe eventually I will make a full 'The cowboys and their search for pocky' fanfic, but now is not that time. Oh well... Until then, we will all have s'mores and pocky! And wasabi, if you really like burnt metal.


	3. Josh's first real date

**Feudal Japan chapter 3, Josh's first real date.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the Kikyo tracking device, or anything else… **

Thanks for reviewing Dancing Pickle! I appreciate it. And the reason nobody has yet reviewed is because none of this probably makes any sense to anyone. I mean, it did come out of my imagination. I am glad that at least you find it somewhat amusing. Thanks again!

The gang was in a small village, not far from their beloved clearing.

Looking at a Kikyo tracking device, Teri ran away, yelling, "She's in the vicinity!"

"Okay…" Myoga blinked.

"That Wasabi Pea!" Chiru shook a fist in the air.

Just then, Sesshomaru returned with Josh on his arm.

"Later, darling…" Josh smiled, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Always, schmootzie poo…"

Jess stared at her one-time favorite character. "How did you turn into a gay pedophile, Sesshomaru?" She whimpered.

"I don't know… I've just always loved little boys… Secretly…" He said mysteriously, as he ran away giggling.

"Bye, Love…" Josh sighed.

A loud bang was heard in the distance.

"Do you think it's time to kill Chiru, yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"No!" Chiru yelled.

"Damn it…" Inu sobbed.

"Remember, support and love…" Kagome started, before Chiru killed her.

"Oh my god! You killed Kagome!" Miroku gasped.

"You Wasabi Pea!" Jess was laughing, as she hated Kagome almost as much as Chiru herself.

"Hmm… I have an idea!" Miroku cheered. "…Wait… No… Lost it…"

"Sesshy is so sexy…" Josh changed the subject, as Sango stared.

"I wish I was the muffin man! Muffin man! The… um… The…" Shippo began to sing the song Chiru had taught him.

"Muffin man…" Chiru whispered.

"Oh! Right! I wish I was the muffin man!"

"YAY!" Inu cheered. "We have wasabi left!" Chiru turned green.

Walking up wiping her hands, Teri looked at Kagome. "Oh my god--"

"We already said it." Chiru informed.

"Oh." Teri sighed.

"Oh my god! You killed Kikyo!" Jess smiled.

"Again…" Josh sighed.

"You Wasabi Pea!" Chiru finished.

"Can I yet… Kagome…? Oh! Wait, she's already dead!" Inu smiled mischievously.

"Sit Boy!" Chiru yelled, and Inu blinked. "Sit?"

"Only Kagome can do that, you idiot!"

"Damn it…"

Inu raised his sword and began to chase Chiru in circles

NOTE: Circles are pretty…

"OH! I know that song!" Teri sang. "Circles and eyeballs, circles are pretty!"

"Whatever…"Myoga sighed.

"S'mores?" Shippo asked.

"YAYNESS!" Everyone cried, as they each took a s'mores.

And above it all, you could hear Josh cry "Woof!"


	4. Kikyo's dead Again

**Feudal Japan Chapter IV: Kikyo's dead… again… **

**Dancing pickle Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy my fanfic as much as I do. I have so much fun writing these, and I have like 10 of them already written. My sister has been bugging me to write more… But yeah, thanks for putting it in your C2. I appreciate it a lot. **

**Mental Mess I have no clue whether you like it, hate it, or somewhere in between, but thanks for reviewing. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, it's characters, or WallzMartz… Sadly enough…

* * *

**

"Hmm…" Teri sighed, smiling in spite of herself. "Killing Kikyo never gets boring…"

"Can I come?" Chiru jumped from her seat.

"Sure…" Teri giggled.

"YAYNESS!" Chiru cheered.

"OH! Me too!" Jess asked- or, rather, forced herself upon.

"YAY!" All 3 of the girls leapt into the air.

"Can I?" Josh inquired, shyly.

"Why don't you… Stay with them…" Chiru flinched looking at the gruesome group.

Inuyasha and Kagome were making out, as were Shippo and Myoga. Miroku was picking his nose as Sango made s'mores with wasabi on them. Sesshomaru was staring at Miroku, drooling, and Rin and Jocken were both entranced by the lighter sized flame Sango was roasting her marshmallows over.

Josh stared with his mouth gaping at them, as the girls ran away before he could protest. "Um… Hi?" he said, as everyone ignored him. "MIROKU! Don't put that in your mouth!" he yelled, running at the infantile monk.

* * *

"Follow me…" Teri said, staring around trees and running. Suddenly, she threw her hand in front of Chiru to stop her and her sister. She then proceeded behind a tree where button sounds rang.

Chiru stared in awe as a large computer/robotic looking object came up from the ground.

"Halo?" Jess' eyes watered.

"Um… No. Kikyo tracking system 2001... And ½." Teri corrected.

"Ooooh… Shiny…" Chiru stared.

"The latest Kikyo tracking system" Teri added. "You can buy it at WallzMartz, where if you have to ask the price, you can't afford it."

"Okay…" Jess blinked. "Does it have music?"

"Dude… It wouldn't be a Kikyo tracking system 2001 and ½ if it didn't have music!" Teri replied, as if it was the simplest concept ever.

"WOOHOO!" Jess cheered.

"YAYNESS!" Chiru agreed.

Teri turned on the music and they all 'rocked out' for lack of a better phrase.

"Hey!" Chiru pointed out. "There's a bleepy dot on the screen coming towards those other bleepy dots!"

"OH!" Teri pulled out various guns of random size and make. "That's us and Kikyo! She's coming our way!"

"Can I have one…" Chiru's hand began to creep towards one of Teri's guns.

"NO!" Teri yelled, evilly. "My Killing Kikyo! Back off!"

"Fine.." Chiru took a few steps back.

* * *

"That is it. I can't take this anymore!" Josh screamed at the top of his lungs, pulling out a rocket launcher and blowing the group, including himself, up in fiery smoke.

* * *

"Wow…" Chiru said, looking in the distance where a large puff of smoke loomed. "What was that?"

"I saw it too.." Jess agreed.

"Not now… I want to kill Kikyo."

"You wasabi pea…"

"SILENCE!" Teri yelled. "Good…" Teri looked through her scope.

"So, Teri Kay, we meet again, for the last time…" Kikyo said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Not today, Kikyo!" Teri began shooting.

Kikyo dodged her bullets and sent spirits after Teri, who in turn tackled her.

"Before you kill me… Again…" Kikyo whispered in a suddenly raspy voice. "Know this… Teri…" She took a deep breath. "I am your father…"

"I saw that one coming…" Chiru sighed.

"That isn't normal…" Jess eyed her friend.

"Father…" Teri cried.

Jess and Chiru were sharing a carton of popcorn that seemingly came from nowhere.

Kikyo was silent.

"Oh well… DIE!" Teri shot Kikyo.

"She killed her… Father?" Chiru sniffed.

"Great! Now we need to make a Feudal Japan- before they came- or something… Stupid prequels…" Jess mumbled.

"Go ahead now…" Teri admitted.

"YAY!" Chiru cheered. "Oh my god! You killed Kikyo!"

"Again…" Some random voice from nowhere added.

"You wasabi pea!" Jess finished.

Teri smiled.

Kikyo jumped up and roared once more, so Teri shot her again.

"Shall I say it again?" Chiru smiled.

"NO!" Jess and Teri replied together.

Chiru whimpered as they all skipped into the sunset.


	5. Hello, Bob Barker!

**Feudal Japan chapter 5, Hello Bob Barker**

**A/N: Every few chapters, I'm having an odd one. It'll be like random game shows, some odd slash fic, or just something… Different… Same characters, though! So.. Yeah… You'll understand… I hope…**

Bob Barker stood in front of an audience, smiling.

"Hello, and welcome to "The Price is Right!" he sang as the crowd broke out into applause. "First up- Inuyasha- come on down! Chiru- come on down! Myoga- Come on down! And random Mystikal creature- come on down!" The crowd cheered after each name was called, except the random Mystikal creature.

"That's it! I want to play!" Teri yelled, walking down and throwing the Random Mystikal creature across the room.

"I bet 1 million dollars!" Chiru smiled.

"You don't know what you're biddi--" Bob started.

"just 1 million…" Chiru repeated.

"Wait a minute…"

"A mil--" Teri covered Chiru's mouth to shut her up.

"Thanks… Kagome, what do they have to bid on?"

"You're bidding on a genuine artificial antique old Finnish style lamp. 3 watts, 1 volt- and it can be yours if the price is right…" Kagome's voice rang through the room.

"1 million dollars Bob…" Chiru said.

"Isn't your turn."

"$365,927" Inuyasha bid.

"And we know Chiru's bid…" Bob passed the smiling 13 year old.

"$1 Bob…" Myoga bid… like the loser that he is…

"$365,973, Bob." Teri guessed…. (A/N… I hate those people who bid 1 over somebody else's bid… It annoys me so much… I'll throw a spoon at their head…)

"Ok… The You were all over…" Bob said. "The highest bid was $1... Try again…"

"$0.56" Inuyasha guessed.

"$0.01" Myoga pledged.

"1 million dollars, Bob." Chiru smiled, as everyone in the room groaned.

"$0.57" Teri laughed maniacally.

"And the price was… $30! Ha! Tricked you all! Teri's the closest… Com on up!"

"I pick door number 3!" Teri said, skipping to the front of the room.

"That isn't the game.." bob tried to explain.

"Damn it, Bob! I want a goat!" Teri yelled hysterically.

"Why?"

"No reason…" Teri said, scanning the room with her eyes.

"Ok… It's that gay yodeling game- The one that you can't get that damned song out of your head for a week? Know what? Just give the girl a goat and let's call it a day… I need to retire…"

"YAY! Goat!" Teri screeched. (That line took on a whole new meaning once we began calling Josh Goat… I shudder at the thought…)

"Remember- control the pet population… Get your pets spade or neutered… Or just give them to Teri here…" Bob finished.

Teri began dancing around the hall.

"1 million dollars, Bob!" Chiru yelled.

"No deaths?" Inu inquired.

"JUST END IT!" Teri yelled.

"Fine…" Rachael sighed, finishing the fic.


	6. Saddness to the Highest level

**Feudal Japan 6 Sadness to the highest degree**

**Ok... Like my shortest one... Sorry! **

In the middle of the clearing, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Jess, Josh, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jocken were all crying.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"We weren't in the last fic…" Jess sniffed.

"I'm the one who should be crying- I didn't get to kill Kikyo… and speaking of Kikyo…" Teri said, running away.

"Can't please everyone." Chiru remarked, stubbornly.

"But you should have at least pleased me" Jess whined.

"Jess…" Chiru blinked, pulling out a katana and chasing her around.

"I wonder if 2 female dog demons got into a fight, would they still call it a cat fight?" Inuyasha pondered.

"And while we're on unexplainable questions," began Sango, "Why does everyone respawn in Feudal Japan after they die?"

"And how does Jell-o work?" Kagome asked, as everyone stared at her. "What? I've always wondered it! No matter how much you shake it, it still retains it's perfect shape and yummy jell-o-ee goodness!"

Sango stabbed Kagome. Why- She's annoying. How- don't ask me.

"Oh my god, you killed Kagome!" Inuyasha cried.

"You Wasabi pea!" Myoga finished.

Letting Jess go, Chiru cried "I'm tired… I'm sleeping… Goodnight…"

"It's 3 P.M.!" Miroku objected.

"I've been killed 4 times in the past week! I'm sleeping."

"Go ahead, then…" Inuyasha agreed.

Chiru ran away to behind a tree where she immediately fell asleep.

"Erm… I'm tired too… Right, Jess…" Miroku winked.

"Um… Yeah… BYE!" She agreed, as they both ran behind some trees.

"I'll kill her" Sango threatened. "And her little dog, too…"

Inuyasha hid behind Shippo.

"Gosh, I've been awfully quiet, hyuck!" Josh cried. "Rachael really needs to give me something to do!"

Suddenly, the Almighty and Powerful Rachael appeared and gave him some s'mores.

Finally, Teri walked back again, wiping her hands free of blood.

"Oh my God! You killed Kikyo!" Sesshomaru gasped.

"Again…" Inuyasha added.

"You Wasabi Pea!" Jocken cried.

"Great.. Wasabi, pocky, and s'mores for everybody!" Teri cried.

"YAY!" Everyone gathered together and ate in happiness.


	7. The quest for Inuyasha prt1

Feudal Japan VII : The quest for Inuyasha prt. 1

* * *

A/N: This is the totally random stuff of a 13 year old in mid summer with nothing to do... Well, 13 then... Anywho.. I'm not rewriting any of this stuff, so if it's kind of... wierd... It's because I was at the lake... Bored... And drinking too much caffiene... I appologize...

* * *

"Role call!" Chiru yelled. "Just to make sure everyone regenerated... precautions..."

"Starting with Feudal Japan peoples." Inu began. "Kagome?"

"Here" The preppy teen called.

"Not for long..." Chiru mumbled, taking out a few shuriken.

"Miroku?" Inu continued as Chiru killed Kagome. "Oh my god! You killed Kagome!"

"You wasabi pea!" Shippo added.

"Sango?"

"Arr! Right... Arr... Here... Arr... Inu... Arrr...?"

"Riiiight..." Inu rolled his eyes. "Shippo?"

"Wasabi pea-ness!" Shippo called.

"Inuyasha?" Inu called to the silence. "Inuyasha?" He repeated.

"I'll take roll for real peoples." Jess said ignoring Inu's delema. "If you aren't here, say so now."

"We Can't find Inuyasha!" Inu cried.

"NO! Inuyasha's my favourite character!" (besides Sesshomaru, of course)Chiru yelled

"Me too!" Inu agreed as they hugged eachother and began sobbing.

"I know! This episode, we'll go on a quest to find Inuyasha!" Teri cheered.

"Great idea!" Josh smiled. "I'll go with Teri, Rach... Um... Rachael?"

Chiru was still crying with Inuyasha.

"Okay..." Josh continued. "Miroku and Jess, you go together." They high fived as Sango glared at them evily. "And Shippo and Kirara, you'll have the ead weight of Sango. And Chiru and Inu... Continue your crying."

"Okay..." Chiru sniffed.

"I can do that..." Inu sobbed.

"Josh..." Teri began. "I have to make a... Side track... Before we go find Inuyasha."

"Okay!" Josh cheered as they skipped into the early morning sunset.

Jess and Miroku ran into the nearby trees smiling as Sango muttered "Witch..." Under her breath.

"Let's go, Sango-san." Shippo smiled.

"San is used after last names, Shippo." Sango pointed out.

"I know... It's just... don't you find it odd that you're a demon slayer traveling with a pack of demons... I don't want to get on your bad side..."

"Yeah? Odd things, huh?" Sango began. "Well, I've found it odd that Kirara is pronounced Kilala, but they didn't change the spelling in the US version."

"What about the Tetsuiga? It defies the laws of physics!" Shippo nodded.

"And... Wait... Aren't we supposed to be looking for something?" Sango was stumped.

"Um... No?"

"Okay...Kirara, Come!" She smiled as they flew away on Kirara's back.

* * *

"Is this a first?"Teri asked.

"I think it is..." Jess gasped.

"What?" a clueless Josh asked.

"A FJ that didn't finish in one secion... To get the rest of the story, tune in to Feudal Japan VIII- the quest for Inuyasha prt. 2" Teri answered.


End file.
